


... ma non riesco a metter via te.

by michirukaiou7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post V libro, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/wolfstar_scalata.html">La Scalata verso il Wolfstar, Livello 6: 05. Insieme</a></p><p>Sposarsi significava un sacco di cose: cambiare casa, per esempio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... ma non riesco a metter via te.

Sposarsi significava un sacco di cose: cambiare casa, per esempio.  
Quella in cui abitava Remus non era certo il posto in cui qualunque ragazza sognava di entrare per rimanerci tutta la vita: era un monolocale che somigliava più ad un magazzino, pieno di roba che era stata poggiata a caso su ogni superficie disponibile con la regola del  _Dopo la sistemerò_ , ovvero  _mai_ , pieno di rottami della vita quotidiana di un uomo solo, incapace di cucinare e che doveva mantenersi in vita con lavori saltuari e mal pagati.  
Andromeda e Ted avevano offerto loro la loro casa e lui aveva accettato, perché… perché Tonks aveva sorriso e detto  _Oh, sarebbe fantastico, mamma!_ , probabilmente. Avevano ristrutturato la stanza che sarebbe stata la  _loro_  camera, comprato lenzuola, asciugamani e tutta quella roba che serve quando ci si sposa, davanti alla quale Remus aveva annuito con un sorriso stanco, contro il quale quello di lei non si infrangeva mai e rimaneva saldo, o addirittura si allargava di più, nel tentativo di contagiarlo. O forse sorrideva per entrambi, che era più sensato, visto che come si muovessero quei muscoli lì Lupin pensava di averlo dimenticato.  
Prese uno scatolone e iniziò ad infilarci dei libri, i vestiti in un altro, e così via: man mano buttava in un angolo tutto ciò che non avrebbe portato con sé, inscatolando solo il necessario. Aveva abitato in quella casa per anni, da quando era tornato da Hogwarts, eppure si stupiva di quanto poco avesse voglia di portare via; ad un tratto si fermò, esausto: asciugò il sudore dalla fronte e si sedette in terra, sollevando una nuvoletta di polvere. Guardò le scatole che aveva arrangiato fino a quel momento e tutto, di colpo, gli parve impolverato, ammantato di grigio; quante volte aveva ripetuto quei gesti, nella sua vita? Un licantropo non è mai gradito da nessuna parte e il trasloco era qualcosa che aveva fatto parte della sua esistenza sin da quando era bambino: guardava quegli scatoloni, il cartone segnato da graffi, nastro adesivo strappato, ammaccaturine qua e là e gli sembrarono sempre gli stessi, quelli di tutte le altre innumerevoli volte, come se, ad ogni cambio di casa – ad ogni tentativo di ricominciare – quei contenitori fossero sempre rimasti pieni, come se non avesse mai avuto voglia di svuotarli, o semplicemente fossero rimasti sempre lì, pronti per un nuovo trasloco, un nuovo  _fallimento_.  
I primi scatoloni che ricordava erano quelli di quando, con i suoi genitori, aveva dovuto cambiare domicilio: il padrone di casa che per anni li aveva riempiti di complimenti, giudicandoli gl’inquilini perfetti, ora non intendeva più avere un licantropo nella sua proprietà. Poi ricordava il baule di Hogwarts, il primo di una lunga serie di viaggi per andare e tornare dalla scuola, i traslochi più piacevoli della sua vita: gli sembrava che lo spazio non bastasse mai, quando faceva ritorno a casa per le feste, e più di una volta aveva dovuto sedersi sul coperchio per chiudere i ganci di quella cassa. Erano pieni di libri, di cioccolato, di roba dei suoi amici, bigliettini, fotografie… erano carichi fino all’orlo di speranze, oggetti stupidi e divertenti, ricordi da coccolare nei mesi lontano dalla scuola.  
Poi era iniziata l’epoca di Voldemort, e quel baule era finito in soffitta, una volta diplomato, la roba sparsa nella sua prima casa da solo.  
Aveva usato ancora tante volte quel baule, negli anni, e gli era sempre parso che lo spazio, nonostante ora fosse un adulto che abitava da solo, fosse di più di quando era un adolescente fuori per gli studi; mancavano tante cose, lì dentro, mancava tutto ciò che la vita iniziava a portargli via: di volta in volta, nel riempire quello e i soliti scatoloni, lasciava qualcosa.  
La serenità, le illusioni, le speranze, persino le persone care. Via via, nonostante cercasse di opporsi, qualcosa scivolava sempre via prima che potesse chiudere il coperchio del baule o quello di una scatola, e non aveva potuto farci nulla; col tempo si era accorto di aver iniziato a traslocare anche nella sua testa, riponendo ogni volta qualcosa: prima le speranze di una vita lavorativa normale dopo la scuola, con Voldemort che incuteva il terrore più cieco nelle persone e rendeva più spaventoso il suo stato di licantropo; poi l’amicizia, perché non bastava l’Ordine a farli sentire uniti come ai tempi di Hogwarts; poi James, Lily e Peter, come altrettanti pezzi del suo cuore, il giorno in cui il regno dell’Oscuro era andato in pezzi.  
Ma Sirius non era finito in uno scatolone con loro: era rimasto lì, da un lato il ragazzino elegante e snob che aveva incontrato il primo anno, poi l’adolescente sfrontato e affascinante di cui si era innamorato, poi il giovane uomo spericolato e irrimediabilmente infantile che aveva visto allontanarsi sempre di più durante la guerra, e infine l’adulto dallo sguardo da pazzo che era finito ad Azkaban e in prima pagina sui giornali. Remus aveva evitato quelle foto per giorni e, alla fine, si era costretto a guardarne una, in cui Sirius urlava qualcosa che non poteva sentire – deliri di un pazzo o di un omicida, probabilmente; aveva osservato quella pagina di giornale per ore, sovrapponendola a Padfoot, non riuscendo a far combaciare le due immagini.  
Eppure non era finito in soffitta neanche così.  
Era rimasto dentro il suo cuore come una spina in un dito, piccola e sottile, quasi invisibile, ma ruvida e dolorosa appena veniva accidentalmente sfiorata, e c’era rimasta per anni, tormentandolo con i suoi due volti, quello del Sirius che aveva amato e con cui aveva condiviso tutto, la scuola, il sonno, la licantropia, il sesso, i pasti, le scorribande, e il pluriomicida sbattuto in prima pagina con i suoi capelli scarmigliati, le guance scavate e gli occhi da pazzo.  
Erano passati gli anni e quella spina non si era mai mossa, anzi, a volte gli sembrava penetrare sempre più a fondo, come il giorno in cui era tornato a Hogwarts come insegnante e aveva rivisto Harry, la cui sola presenza era stata capace di trascinarlo indietro, nell’epoca più felice della sua vita, ora rinchiusa al sicuro in scatoloni polverosi nella soffitta del suo cuore. In quell’anno, Sirius era sempre rimasto lì nella sua testa, forse perché la presenza del figlio dei Potter gli ricordava chi era scomparso, ma ancor di più chi era ancora vivo ed era responsabile di tutto: lo aveva odiato, il suo pensiero gli aveva avvelenato ogni minuto ed il suo ricordo gli aveva intriso di lacrime ogni ora, ma non era riuscito a spingerlo lontano. Come una spina che non si riesce a togliere, era rimasto con lui: era quasi comico, perché Black era sempre stato una persona impossibile da ignorare, di quelle capaci di catalizzare l’attenzione anche senza fare nulla; questa sua peculiarità sembrava altrettanto forte tra le mura della scuola, da cui i ricordi sembravano trasudare come umidità, facendolo impazzire.  
Dopo averlo rivisto nella stamberga e aver capito, in un istante, che l’incubo in realtà era stato solo un malinteso, le cose non erano cambiate: era tornato a Londra, si era affrettato a cercare una casa dove, per i primi tempi, avrebbero vissuto insieme, come da ragazzi; il tempo era stato poco, ma aveva ricucito lo strappo e rimesso per un istante in pari il caos della sua vita. Poi Sirius aveva dovuto iniziare a vivere da latitante lontano dai suoi occhi, ed il suo pensiero aveva ripreso ad ossessionarlo, come se quella spina sottopelle non si fosse mai tolta.  
Quando avevano avuto di nuovo modo di vivere insieme, con l’Ordine, a Grimmauld Place, le cose erano peggiorate: chiuso nel suo inferno personale come una tigre in gabbia, Black si era dimostrato il ragazzo di una volta, immobile nei vent’anni che aveva quando era stato imprigionato ad Azkaban, come se il tempo non fosse andato avanti; per Remus gli anni erano trascorsi, invece, e quell’uomo amato che sembrava vivere in un’epoca ormai morta lo ossessionava, facendoglielo detestare quando erano insieme e mancare da impazzire quando era lontano. Con lui o senza di lui non c’era rimedio al dolore di quella spina che si infilava sempre più nella sua carne, infettandola, diventando un fastidio continuo, costante.  
E poi… poi Sirius era morto. Quella parte di vita, la più bella, che lui aveva involontariamente contribuito a mantenere viva e reale se n’era andata con lui, ma… ma lui no. Lui era ancora lì, Remus poteva sentirlo benissimo, quasi vederlo quando gli capitava tra le mani un oggetto che aveva toccato anche lui.  
Si riscosse e, stanco e nervoso, prese a ficcare la roba rimanente negli scatoloni, premendoli come se volesse rinchiuderci i suoi demoni, i tanti fallimenti di una vita storta, i tanti dolori di un uomo che ha perso, uno alla volta, tutto ciò che amava.  
Chiuse l’ultimo scatolone e, con un colpo di bacchetta, riunì in un angolo tutta la roba da gettar via: guardò quel mare di rottami e poi le scatole, trovando difficile distinguere gli uni dalle altre. Era rimasto un solo contenitore, il più piccolo, in cima agli altri: c’erano i suoi ricordi dei tempi della scuola e della convivenza con Sirius, tutto, compreso il manico della sua tazza preferita che si era rotta il giorno che avevano litigato perché entrambi credevano che l’altro fosse la spia e la cosa li distruggeva, e che non aveva mai riparato, perché in quella casa non erano più rimasti insieme. Da Black era rimasta la tazza in pezzi, a lui soltanto il manico, due rottami inutili che non sarebbero più tornati a posto, ma che avrebbero continuamente ricordato la loro metà mancante.  
Remus accarezzò la scatola e sospirò. Aveva messo via tutto, le speranze, i sogni, la felicità, persino i ricordi, perché ormai erano troppo dolorosi da sopportare, ma di nuovo Sirius non era finito nella soffitta con il resto; pensò, con un sorriso amaro, che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in colpa con Tonks, o per lo meno un fedifrago, che tradiva i voti matrimoniali prima ancora di averli stretti.  
Eppure non era così.  
Avrebbe sposato Tonks perché era una ragazza buona e gentile e lui non voleva che soffrisse, perché le aveva spiegato con sincerità come stavano le cose, ma lei non aveva capito; sposava il rottame di un’epoca finita, che viveva solo perché doveva vedere la conclusione di quella guerra in nome di chi la possibilità di vivere non l’aveva avuta, ma tutto quanto era vivo di lui era già finito, ben impacchettato, nella soffitta. E a lui stava benissimo così.  
L’avrebbe sposata perché era un vigliacco, che non aveva saputo ammettere che l’idea di affrontare da solo chissà quanti anni con quella spina a bruciargli la carne lo spaventava, la sposava perché lei glielo aveva chiesto e a lui sembrava che anche la sua volontà fosse finita lassù, persa in una scatola, e lui non poteva ritrovarla perché non ricordava qual era, e quindi non aveva saputo fare la minima opposizione. Non gli sembrava minimamente di tradire alcunché, né lei, né i voti che di lì a pochi giorni avrebbe pronunciato, semplicemente perché quella spina, più di una fede nuziale, gli ricordava che lui aveva già promesso.  
Perché lui e Sirius non si erano mai giurati  _Finché morte non ci separi_ , ma era successo.  
Semplicemente, come il manico rotto della tazza che si portava ancora dietro, semplicemente come quel dolore che non avrebbe mai smesso di sentire. Perché, se la vita era riuscita a costringerlo a mettere via tutto, persino se stesso, non riusciva a fargli fare lo stesso con Sirius.  
Pensò con un sorriso amaro che succedeva perché forse il ricordo del suo amore morto era l’unica cosa viva che gli rimanesse.


End file.
